Place of No Stars
The Place of No Stars (also known as the Dark Forest) is where cats that have betrayed their Clans, or committed great crimes against the warrior code, (and StarClan) go when they die. However, cats who commit crimes that are truly sorry, for example Mudclaw, can join the ranks of StarClan instead. Description :It is a vast and empty place, the complete opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds.The forest is dark, with no moon or stars. The landscape is lit only by sickly glowing fungus on the trees. Instead of walking the skies with friends and family, cats here are completely alone and rarely meet; Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are the only known cats that are able to remain together. The Place of No Stars does have a border of sorts with StarClan, and it takes the form of a cloud of mist. StarClan cats are able to pass into the Place of No Stars, but by doing so, they risk the chance of becoming lost and never finding their way out again. :Tigerstar has learned to overcome the forced separation of the Place of No Stars, being able to walk there with Hawkfrost and once talking with Darkstripe, who is very dismayed about being in this place instead of with StarClan. Tigerstar has also learned to walk the dreams of cats who are still alive, which is shown in the New Prophecy books Starlight, Twilight and Sunset, as well as in all of the Power of Three books. Tigerstar has talked to Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, as well as Jaypaw, and Lionpaw, who were thought to be Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's sons. He however knew that they were not, and tried to recruit Lionblaze and failed. Apparently, he can only to talk those who are related to him or whom are taken under the care of one of his relatives. When Tigerstar tried to talk to Jaypaw, Spottedleaf of StarClan took a great risk and rescued him, which proves that StarClan can come into the Dark Forest if they need to. Leafpool has seen the Dark Forest in a dream, but she did not talk to any of its residents, and tried to get out as quickly as she could. In the Fourth Apprentice, it is revealed that the Place of No Stars is on the rise and are seeking vengeance from their enemies. Breezepelt appears to be on their side as he wasn't surprised to have Brokentail's help and wasn't shocked at Honeyfern's appeareance. At the same time Tigerheart appears to be under training by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, but he doesn't seem to be affected like Breezepelt and is more like Brambleclaw and Lionblaze and he is being trained by them in a way he sees as helping his Clan. :At the beginning of Sunset when Tigerstar and Darkstripe meet the place is described by Darkstripe as a place of darkness without the moon and stars and without their Clanmates. Tigerstar notes that there is no prey and though he feels no hunger, he is taunted by the waving ferns and the shadows that evaporate when he pounces on them. It is also said there is lots of fungi and the ground was bare. Known Residents *BrokenstarRevealed to walk the dark forest in Sunset, pg 3 *ClawfaceRevealed to walk the dark forest Secrets of the Clans, pg 73 *DarkstripeRevealed to walk the dark forest in Sunset, pg 2 *HawkfrostRevealed to walk the dark forest in The Fourth Apprentice, pg 299 *TigerstarRevealed to walk the dark forest in Sunset, pg 2 Possible Residents *Ashfur *Hollyleaf *Thistleclaw References and Citations New Prophecy Series Power of Three New Prophecy Power of Three Category:Omen of the Stars Series